Memories
by NikkiImatari
Summary: James' and Serverus' secrete life is reveled to Harry. Oh my. It's kinda lemon but idk critsims is welcome but no flames like "Serverus and James weren't gay" or bull like that. Update: I'M KEEPING THIS ONE GOING
1. Chapter 1

"_Where you going James?" Remus ran to catch up with his friend. James spent a lot of his time nowadays away from the dorm but no one knew where to._

"_I have some stuff I need to take care of," James said speeding up. "Don't worry I'll catch up with you later. Tell Lily hi." With that James sped off. He passed by the same wall three times and saw a door appear. James opened the door and smiled at the boy sitting on a bed in he middle of the room._

"_Serverus my love," James said walking towards him. Serverus got up and kissed James._

"_James." Serverus tilted his head back to allow James access to his neck. He hissed as James lips touched his neck lightly. "Ngh." _

"_Lie down," James instructed as he gently pushed Serverus' body down. James kissed along Snape's neck and then pulled his tie off. Once it was off he used it to tie Serverus' hands above his head._

"_James," Serverus whined. "You tied my hands up last time. Why can't I tie you u- ahhh." Serverus was cut short when James rolled his hips against his._

"_What were you saying? I'm sorry all I heard was 'ahhh'," James said against Serverus' neck. Serverus growled and nipped at James. "Getting feisty, are we?"_

"_Please James, just do it again." James smiled and rolled his hips again against Serverus. "Jamie untie my hands."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because I want to able to touch you," Serverus said pulling at the his restraints. James reached up and untied his lovers hand. He than started at the buttons on his white oxford. Once the shirt was undone and off James slowly kissed down his chest. He licked one of Serverus' nipples and smiled at the beautiful sound coming from the boy under him._

"_Now Serverus tell me what you want," James instructed calmly._

"_You know what I want."_

"_Well if you can't fallow the rules I might just have to punish you." James pulled his lover over his lap and smacked him hard on the ass._

"_James, that hurts," Serverus whimpered._

"_Than answer me." Once again James' hand connected with Serverus flesh._

"_I want you to fuck me," Serverus whimpered. James allowed the other boy to get off his lap and pulled off his own pants. James hooked is fingers into his lovers pants and yanked them off. Serverus got on his knees in front of James. He looked at the boy sitting in front of him and pulled his boxers to his ankles. _

_Serverus kissed the tip of his hard cock and smiled when James grunted. He licked from James' base to his tip and then sucked the head. James bucked his hips and grabbed the back of Serverus' head. Serverus moaned around his member and took more of Potter into his mouth. He allowed James hold onto the back of his head and buck into his mouth. Serverus loved it when James was rough. James pulled Serverus' head off him and pulled Serverus onto the bed. James crawled up onto his back and thrust his hips against him. _

"_James." James put his hand in front of Serverus' face. _

"_Suck." Serverus happily complied. Once James believed his fingers were wet enough and pushed one into Serverus' ass. Serverus moaned and pushed himself against his finger. James smirked and pushed in an other finger, scissoring to stretch Serverus. Then abruptly James pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his dick. _

"_Ahhh James. Harder," Serverus chocked out between moans. James smiled and thrust harder into the boy under him, looking for the one spot that could make Snape see stars._

"_JAMES," screamed Serverus. There it was. James amid for the spot and hit it over and over. Serverus reached towards his own cock only to have his hand slapped away by James. James pumped him in time with his thrust. _

"_Jamie… I'm gonna……… cumm." James thrust harder and pumped Serverus until he came onto his stomach. James thrust two more times and came inside Servers._

"_Serv," James whispered collapsing onto his back. "I love you so much."_

"_And I you." Serverus rolled to look at James. "What did you tell you friends you were up to?"_

"_Nothing just that I had something to do," he shrugged. "Where does Lily think you are?"_

"_Doing homework."_

"_I think I might just sleep here tonight, wanna stay with me?"_

"_Of course."_

Harry pulled out of the memory.

"My dad wanted me to see this," he asked looking at Dumbledore.

"No, but Snape thought it would best if you knew."

"My dad didn't really love him did he?"

"Yes he did. But he wanted to protect Snape and broke it off to be with your mother. All though there were the occasional meet ups."

"I need to go see Snape."


	2. Chapter 2

This is an absolutely tiny chapter but I wanted to post something and I liked the idea of James sending Snape a letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_ Sorry about the hex yesterday… Keeping up appearances and all. Did it hurt? I really hope not. Anyway, Lily has become insufferable! She keeps talking about you like only she knows the real you. If I didn't know any better I'd ask if she was shagging you. __She isn't right? __Q__uidditch is starting soon so I'll be at practice after dinner most nights but I can still see you afterward. Cheer me on at the games! Lupin says hi, Sirius say to wash your hair (I've tried telling him that you do and it always looks like that) and Peter just whimpered when I said you're name. See you later tonight._

_Love, _

_ James_


	3. Chapter 3

Woooo! To uploads in a week. Don't you just fucking love me? Anywho... I don't really know where I'm going with this. It might end up more angsty or more fluffy. All I know is the next chapter or the one after that will just be a huge fluff fest.

_ Severus smiled lightly at the note in his hand. James was such an idiot. Sleeping with Lily Evans? Never in a million years would that happen. She was a great cover. If anyone was sleeping with Lily James would be the prime suspect. _

_ "Sev!" Lucius snapped his fingers in his friends face. "Thinking about James again?"_

_ "Keep you're voice down, you prat! If you must know, yes I was," Severus said with a sniff. "What do you want?"_

_ "Well I was wondering if you wanted to sneak down to the quidditch pitch and watch James practice, but if you're to busy daydreaming," Lucius trailed off._

_ "... Lets go." _

_ Lucius led the way through the dungeons and across the grounds. As they approached the pitch Severus noticed a head of dark red hair near the entrance. _

_ "Fucking fuckity fuck! It's Lily. Oh god look at her!" Lucius looked where his friend was pointing. "She is such a fucking slut! Hanging on James like she owns him! Who does she-" Severus stopped talking as he watched in horror as Lily Evans kissed James Potter. __**His**__ James Potter. "Let's go Lucius." _

_ "Sev, it's probably not what it looks like. Just wait until you get to see him a little later," Lucius pleaded seeing the hurt look in his friends eyes._

_ "Let's just go! Look's like he's having plenty fun with out me! Let's go!" Severus looked at James and Lily one last time before running towards the school. _

_"Sev! Hey, baby!" James walked towards Severus down the deserted hall way._

_ "Go to hell, Jame," the other man snapped. "I'm in no mood for you!"_

_ "Wow! Where did that come from? And where were you last night? I waited all night for you." James started to walk towards Snape._

_ "You looked like you were having plenty fun with Lily after practice! Didn't seem to need me!" The man chocked back tears and backed away from James' touch._

_ "What are you talking about, Baby?"_

_ "I saw you kissing her! I saw you two. You promised nothing was going on. You lied to me James!" Severus turned to leave but James grabbed him by the wrist and forced him to look into his eyes. _

_ "Let's get one the thing straight! She kissed me! I love __**you**__ Severus Snape. Lily is just some girl more or less lipped raped me. You have to believe me," James said pulling the older boy closer._

_ "I want to James. I really do but..."_

_ "But what?"_

_ "I've seen the way you look at her. I don't want to do this behind the scenes relationship anymore. I'll believe you and forgive you when you're ready to date me in front of the whole school." With that Severus pulled away and ran off._

_ "Shit."_


End file.
